


All in Good Time

by ShadaDeDaDum



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, slight hair kink, tyler likes to bite a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadaDeDaDum/pseuds/ShadaDeDaDum
Summary: Josh was away from home, and Tyler had been missing him in more ways than one.





	All in Good Time

Tyler had been waiting impatiently all day for Josh to come home, trying to distract himself with video games, the piano, anything, but nothing stopped his incessant thoughts about his boyfriend.

He had been gone for a week and a half, enjoying some well deserved vacation time with his family, and Tyler had offered to stay home to look after things, allowing Josh to be with his parents and siblings without him. After only about two days, however, Tyler was already regretting his decision; he missed Josh more than he thought he would.  
So when he heard the unlocking of their front door that evening he practically raced to greet josh like an overly-excited puppy. He opened the door before josh even could, and his eyes went straight to the older man’s head. 

“Your hair!” Tyler exclaimed with a huge smile, already reaching his hands out towards the other man, “a hello would have sufficed” Josh chuckled, walking through the doorway to drop his luggage and embrace Tyler. “It’s gotten so long” the singer pulled back after a few moments to admire the other’s long dark curls, running his hand through it.  
“I know,” Josh responded “I don’t remember it ever growing this fast” he threads his own fingers in it as well. 

Tyler grinned at him “Well, when you shave it all off and don’t dye it a different color every week..” he teases. Josh rolled his eyes at him playfully and leaned in for a long awaited kiss. Their lips slotted together perfectly like always and this is what coming home felt like. 

Tyler kept kissing and kissing, never getting enough of the other man, but Josh broke it all too soon to look at Tyler fondly. Tyler returned his gaze, silently saying “God, I love you so much”. 

Although it was late, and Josh was tired from traveling, the two boys refused to go to sleep yet and they joined one another on the couch to lazily watch movies. Tyler sat with his side pressed up against Josh, running his hands down his toned arms, placing them on his strong chest, and of course, tangling them in his thick locks. 

Josh simply basked in the affection, letting it slowly lull him to sleep with his touches, that is until he feels a hand brushing slightly over his groin. His eyes snap open and he squints at his boyfriend, who plays dumb, pretending to watch the tv as he nonchalantly palms at Josh’s sweatpants. 

“I know what you’re doing, Tyler, but I’m too tired.” he tells the other, yawning to further prove his point. Knowing the subtlety of his actions are gone, Tyler looks at Josh with pleading, brown eyes “c’mon Josh please? I missed you so much” he puts his face into the crook of the drummer’s neck, slightly nibbling at it. Josh groans half from frustration and half from arousal, as Tyler applies more pressure.

“You’re a dick” he tells him, and Tyler smiles to himself because he knows he had won him over, so he gets to work by sliding Josh’s sweatpants and boxers down to expose his half hard member. Tyler licks his palm and grabs a hold of it, giving long hard strokes right away and not allowing Josh to adjust to the new sensation at all, causing him to quietly gasp and tilt his head back.

Loving the effect he has on the older man, Tyler starts to mouth at Josh’s throat again, sucking and biting the skin as he pumps his cock to full hardness.

“Fuck, baby” Josh whispers, moving his hips slightly up to chase the feeling of Tyler’s fist squeezing around him. Tyler speeds up his movements right before stopping them all together and Josh opens his eyes, which he didn’t even remember closing, to see his boyfriend moving down off the couch to in between his legs. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not done with you” Tyler smirks up at Josh as he pulls the sweatpants and underwear off of his legs, lovingly sliding his hands up from his knees until they’re back at Josh’s achingly hard cock, gripping it once again. 

Josh moans lowly is response and Tyler leans forward to lick some precum off the sensitive head, circling his tongue around it until he sucks it into his mouth completely. Now Tyler had Josh’s hands in his hair; they tug and pull as he takes more of the man into his mouth. Tyler hums, sending vibrations through Josh’s cock and making him thrust up into the tight, slick heat. 

“Look so sexy like this” Josh praises the boy between his legs, swallowing up the look of his flushed cheeks and red, wet lips stretched around him paired with hungry eyes. He felt himself getting close. Sensing the other’s eagerness, Tyler begins to bob his head up and down faster, letting Josh guide him with his hands until he feels his cock hitting the back of his throat. Tyler gags but doesn't stop or slow his ministrations and he reaches a hand down to squeeze his own dick that's swelling in his shorts.

Moaning, Josh feels himself nearing the edge “m’gonna cum” he warns Tyler, who moans in approval, working his tongue and lips around his cock until he feels wet hotness shooting down his throat which he enthusiastically swallows, licking him clean. Josh lets out a shaky breath and pulls Tyler off when he becomes too sensitive, but Tyler only bows his head down, squeezing his eyes shut, and Josh looks down to see him furiously jacking himself off with a hand shoved down his basketball shorts. 

Tyler lightly bites at the inside of Josh’s thighs, and Josh let’s him because he knows this is what Tyler needs when he comes: to lick, bite, own. The younger man keens high in is throat and shoves his face further into josh’s thigh working his way through his orgasm, and kissing the skin there once relief washes over him. 

Pulling a sticky hand out of his boxers Tyler sits up and laughs silently at the scene of them. “Gross man” Josh laughs too.  
“A thank you would have sufficed” Tyler rolled his eyes at him with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to write smut, bless your heart if you actually read this.  
> any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
